Once upon a Fork's fairytale
by Melody-Rose-20
Summary: Once upon a time there was a young girl. She was much loved by all who knew her. Especially her Grandmother. She loved the girl so much that she made a hooded cloak for her,of deep red. The moment the girl put it on, she became known as Red Riding Hood...
1. Once Upon a time

RENEE'S POV

I had only been in Forks a few months, when the signs revealed that I was breeding. Of course Charlie was surprised. We'd only been together for a year and for six of those we were married. Our time was not easy for several reasons. The first was that he lived in a house. That wasn't so bad. I may have adjusted to it but the constant rain depressed and trapped me. He tried to relieve my depression, by redecorating. His efforts were admirable but the sense of confinement was overwhelming.

We were on one of my scheduled doctor's appointments, when I noticed something. It had vanished before I could have a proper look. The feeling that I was being watched would not vanish. As my pregnancy developed, myself and Charlie spent the majority of our free time at the local reservation, near La Push beach. It was home to members of a Quileute tribe, several of which were Charlie's friends. There was Billy Black and his two daughters, Rachel and Rebecca and the Clearwater's, Harry and Sue with their little Leah. They had welcomed me instantly and would often invite us to their BBQs and send us spare portions of Harry's famous fish fry.

I had found a friend in Sue. She became the friend I had never had. She would often come and visit whilst the men went fishing. It may seem overbearing and traditional, but to me it was normal behaviour. Men were the hunter gatherers and women were the breeders and home-makers.

I was on my way home when the feeling returned. It had been following me ever since I left the clearing. Noticing my tenseness, Charlie asked if I was alright. Nodding my head, he turned his attention to the road. One thing I love about Charlie, he doesn't hover.

That night I couldn't sleep. The baby had grown enough that I could feel its feet, trying to escape me. It was all I could do not to give into the tears that were already building. It was as I reached the bottom stair that I heard a noise. Someone was in this house. Someone I'd never thought to see again.

"Hello Renee."


	2. Renee

**Helloooooooooooo, c'est moi. Have you missed me?**

**Okay, I have a few disclaimers as there have been many influences for this piece. **

**Big Fat Gypsy Weddings – I am not an expert on the lives' of Gypsy traditions. I have merely borrowed a couple. This is no way an accurate portrayal of their ways and I would hate to be chased by pitchforks etc.**

**A certain fairy tale – again, I've used aspects of it to my own goal. Please don't hate me.**

**Stephanie Meyer – I am just another humble fan fiction writer with a slightly healthy obsession with your books.**

**I think that's enough for now. Enjoy...**

Previously…

"Hello Renee."

Six foot five to her meagre five foot six, the man in front was a giant. A very unwelcome giant.

"What? No hello for your fiancé?"

She couldn't gauge anything from the tone of voice. It was too light, as though this were a casual call.

His words, however, brought Renee to life.

"The contract was broken." Her voice was crisp. "We are not to be married."

"Yes I know. I'm not stupid." He snarled back in return. "But where are my manners? Congratulations on your new husband. He must be a fine specimen of a man if he has you breeding already. But then you always were fertile."

"Have you come all this way to insult me?"

"Why would I do a thing like that? As you said the contract was broken. You were under no obligation to stay with me. You made it quite clear that you didn't want me anymore."

"Why are you here?" She tried to keep the quiver out of her voice.

"I was in the neighbourhood. Thought I would stop by and say hello."

"Well, you've said it, now you can leave."

Any notion of a swift exit was sent flying by the rough hands that reached out and lifted Renee of her feet.

"You should know better than to speak to me like that Renee. You may think you've left me but I'm not finished with you yet."

"Put me down."

"What's this? Rebellion? You know what I do with rebels." He pushed his face closer to hers, his eyes were glinting.

"No. This is my house and I won't allow you to treat me like this. Not anymore."

"You won't allow me? Who the hell do you think you are? It's bad enough that you left me, Renee, for him." He motioned in the direction of the gentle snores coming from upstairs. "It's worse that you're having his mongrel!"

Her hand flew through the air and landed on his cheek. He dropped her and reeled back from the unexpected force, only to recover and knock her against the wall.

"Bitch! You listen to me. Charlie Swan is not for you. It's too late for the mongrel but I won't have you shacked up with that thing anymore."

"You won't have it?" It was her turn to be angry.

"Don't push me Renee. You can keep your bairn but you will leave Forks."

"Forks is my home and Charlie is the man I love!" She raised her voice by a few decibels.

"Then start praying that he doesn't have an accident."

"What do you mean? Come back."

He was out the door in a flash, only for Renee to hear the sound of a motorbike rev up. She clutched her hands to her belly and gently smoothed her hands over it. Climbing up the stairs, she thought over what had happened. Her visitor could have been bluffing; then again, he rarely said anything just for the sake of it. The rest of the night was painfully slow and Renee heartily welcomed the morning rays. Charlie smiled down at his wife. Freshly showered and ready for work, he leant over her to graze her lips with his own.

"Don't get into trouble, darling."

Renee thought over last night's events. The grim circumstances causing a panicked tone in her voice.

"Be careful!"

To which he replied, "Always am."

Renee was in the garden, catching a rare moment of sunshine, when she heard an engine rev up in front of the house. She stepped round the front to see Harry Clearwater and Billy Black in his old Chevrolet truck.

"Harry, Billy…"

"Renee, you gotta come quick, it's Charlie."

"He's in the hospital. They think he'll pull through but he needs you."

She was hustled inside the truck and Billy drove with speed to the emergency room. All the while, she prayed that he'd be safe and her thoughts turned to the night before. Neither man had told her what happened and she could only pray for the best. Then again, Renee had never been one for religion but now was as good a time to start, right? She would still get points for trying.

They arrived at the hospital to be told that Charlie was still in surgery. He'd been shot from behind and the bullet had been inches from his spine. Both men were willing to believe that it was a simple case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Renee knew better. After all, sneak attacks were his style. He didn't care about fair fighting. She had learned that the hard way.

The Doctors finally wheeled Charlie out, leaving him with Renee. She looked down on the man she had come to love with all her heart. He was peaceful for now but there would be pain once his eyes opened. She knew that she would have to leave him. He was not part of her world and she had been foolish to let it get that far.

Charlie had no knowledge of Renee's inner turmoil when he finally regained consciousness. All he saw was her. Gravity no longer held him to this earth. She did.

"Renee."

He wanted to spend the rest of his days waking up to see her there with him.

Days after the shooting, Charlie was sent home from the hospital. That night, Renee stepped out of the little house and into the back yard. Her voice was firm and devoid of emotion.

"Give me a year. Let him see his child. Then I'll leave here and never come back."

Silence echoed her words. She felt relief flow through her body, only to pause at the sounds of the wind through the trees. He was not content.

"A year is all I ask."

The wind grew louder.

"Six months? But there's still three months to go."

"Six months Renee, or you're husband will be meeting a few friends of mine. They just love gorjas."

"No, I'll do it. Keep them away, please."

"Good girl. You see, even after all this time, I know you Renee. I look forward to meeting the mongrel."

He was gone again before she could turn her head. He always had a flair for the dramatics.

Now that she had given her word, Renee found that time itself was on his side. Charlie's wounds healed and in time, he returned to work. Exactly three months later, Renee woke up to find that the time had come and by the afternoon, she had given birth. The Doctors declared her baby very healthy and she insisted on leaving the hospital, wanting to have as much time at home with her husband, before their whole world would come crashing down.

Charlie was the most devoted husband and father that anyone could ask for. He did his share of washing the baby, taking her for hospital appointment, and brought flowers for his wife. Nothing was too big or too small for his wife and child. Renee watched her husband fulfil his role to perfection. He was insistent on him doing his share and she could not argue. Time was drawing ever closer.

On the day she was to leave, she found that she could not say good-bye. Instead, she wrote a note, thanking him for giving her a daughter. She complimented him for all he had given her, only to tell him that she had to leave. She had got what she wanted and didn't need him anymore. Neither did Isabella.

She gathered all their belongings into a hire car and posted her keys through the letter box.

That night, Charlie would arrive home to an empty house and a tear-stained note. It would be the first of many nights he would drink himself to oblivion.


	3. Bella

**Please remember that this is a work of fiction based lightly on some of the customs shown in 'Big Fat Gypsy Wedding'. They are not an accurate representation of Gypsy/ Traveller lifestyle. I've borrowed and altered them for my own purposes. Now, where were we...  
><strong>

**Previously...**

That night, Charlie would arrive home to an empty house and a tear-stained note. It would be the first of many nights he would drink himself to oblivion.

**Bella POV**

My bags landed on the bed with a thud. Renee trailed in behind me, her eyes bright and eager for me not to make a fuss. For her sake, I would pretend to like this arrangement.

"What do you think Isabella?"

I tried not to cringe as Phil called me by my full name. I looked up at the giant that had swept us into his life. His face was set in a line but his eyes were warm.

"It's great. Thank-you."

He nodded and left the room. Renee ushered me to the bed.

"I know this has all happened so fast baby but this will be good for us. We won't have to worry about _him_ anymore. We'll be part of a family again."

I couldn't point out that I didn't want to be protected this way. My mother had already been through so much. No, I'd be brave and accept Phil as my step-father and his four boys as brothers. Wulfric, known as Ricky, was the oldest at sixteen, followed by Rusty and Sandy at fifteen and Macky, short for Mackenzie at fourteen. They already saw Renee as their mother. Of course, they were grown men who couldn't be seen to be too attached to her. But they had shown us affection in their own ways.

Mum left me to get settled. When she first told me that she was going to marry Phil Dwyer, I had insisted that I have my own trailer. I would not be kept awake because of the new married couple. The boys had smirked at me but I was adamant. They did not live with their father, so why should I? My new home was a one bed trailer with water closet shower room and a tiny kitchen/ dining area. I didn't need much more than that. Phil even installed a phone line so that I could have internet access. It would be very useful for college courses.

At ten years old, I was already a prodigy. Renee and I had to move a lot and it was easier to be homeschooled, rather than be in mainstream school, only to leave barely a few weeks after. At least this way, I wouldn't have to worry about leaving things behind. My first major was English, with Classics, History and Anthropology. I was also taking classes in business, computing, graphics and Finance. They would help ease the constant craving for a challenge. I needed to prove that I could do those subjects to prove to everyone that it wasn't a waste of time to educate girls.

One of the many downsides with our new way of life is that the people here are very traditional. Anything remotely modern scared the hell out of them. They had been living this way for centuries and saw no reason to change old habits. Theirs was the only way that mattered. If you tried adapting it ever so slightly, you were seen as rogue. To be labelled a rogue meant that it was no longer appropriate for you to be a part of the community. It didn't matter that you may or may not have ties. Once the Elders made their decision, there was little anyone could do to change it. Not even the Chief could control the Elder's final decision. It would be more than even his life to argue against it.

My decision to pursue online classes was not popular and meant that the Elders already disliked me. They didn't understand that whilst I was happy for my mother, I wanted more than this way of life could give me. I didn't want to marry young and be tied to the same man for the rest of my life. I wanted to break free and see the world. I also contemplated on visiting my biological father. It was only at my mother's behest that I did not contact him.

For the time being I wouldn't make too many waves. I would focus on my college education and devote all my spare time to learning the ways of our tribe. Maybe then the Elders would stop looking at me as though I were a pariah. Then again, maybe not.

Anyways, like I was saying, the people here are a very close-knit society. My mother and I were tolerated but it would take years for us to be seen as true members of the pack. They do not like outsiders and the fact that Renee had not only married one but bore his child, did not make for a relaxed atmosphere. Outsiders were referred to as Gorjas.

I eyed my new surroundings. Phil had had my bedroom painted a warm yellow. He wanted me to feel welcome here. But I wasn't sure how long that would last. For so long, it had been Renee and I. Ever since she had left her husband we'd been running from _him._ We were never in a place long enough to make permanent relationships. Hell, Renee had only been with Charlie six months before they were married and had a 'honeymoon' baby.

She told me that it was one of the lowest points in her life, leaving him. He had given her stability and she had loved him. Our life was too precarious for a gorja. She comforted herself that she hadn't been with him long enough for him to hate her. If it helped ease her guilt then I wouldn't question her judgement.

So there I was. Step-daughter of Phil Dwyer, Chief of the tribe.

Here, I would have security, a family and a father figure. Renee would have a man that not only cherished her, but respected her. She could be safe in the knowledge that no-one would ever hurt us again. She was, after all, a respectable married woman. The stigma of being a divorced mother had been removed the second Phil placed that gold band on her left finger.

As for me, I would cope. Adapt, as always. Perhaps there would come a day when I felt settled. I could always dream, couldn't I?


	4. Life

Please remember that this is a work of fiction based lightly on some of the customs shown in 'Big Fat Gypsy Wedding'. They are not an accurate representation of Gypsy/ Traveller lifestyle. I've borrowed and altered them for my own purposes. Now, where were we...?

**Thanks to everyone that added me to their alerts and reviewed!**

**Previously...**

As for me, I would cope. Adapt, as always. Perhaps there would come a day when I felt settled. I could always dream, couldn't I?

**Renee POV**

The years with Phil and the boys had flown by and Bella had become a beautiful young woman. At fourteen, she was on the brink of adolescence. She had outgrown most of her awkwardness but was still known for her turbulent relationship with gravity. There was a genuine air about her. Phil was always saying how openly honest she was. She couldn't be bothered with airs or graces. What you see is what you get, as the saying goes.

The boys were so protective of her. Ricky, being the eldest, was more so than his brothers. If he overheard anyone bad-mouthing Bella, they'd be lucky if all they lost was their front teeth. Rusty and Sandy would glare at the offender and Macky would give them the silent treatment. Bella and Macky were the closest as there was a smaller age gap between the two. All of them were prime examples of how older brothers should be. They challenged her, made her curse their existence, only to swear eternal devotion to her minutes later.

Most of the tribe came to adore her but there were few who never approved of her. They blamed me for indulging her as a child and allowing her to be too strong-willed. It didn't matter that most of the time we were running for our lives. To them, it was simple. Women married young, kept to the house, saw to the needs of her husband and her children and never demanded anything more. Never even considered that they could also be the breadwinners as well as the home-makers. They were jealous of how strong and independent my baby girl was. She could tie them in knots verbally, showing them for what they truly were. Misogynistic, close-minded, ignorant fools. Too afraid of the outside world to take advantage of what it had to offer.

For Phil's sake, I tried to fit in. I loved him in my own way and we were content. He continued to reign as Chief and I tried to fulfil my role as the perfect tribal, all-round Earth mother, making sure that there was always a hot meal for anyone who needed it. Being there for the young children and helping the older ones with their daily lives, whilst giving the overall appearance of marital bliss.

Luckily for me, my daughter was a much better cook and when she wasn't studying, she would help me in the kitchen. It meant we could still be close and that Phil and his boys – now mine – didn't suffer starvation.

Being back in this environment reminded me of my childhood. There was always the emphasis on gender roles. Girls were taught to be the homemakers from as young as three, boys were taught how to be the ones to bring in the money. Honour was very important. Boys were taught that if anyone tried to blacken your family's name, then it had to be sorted quickly. Fist fights were the usual way to go. As the boys got older, it world progress to boxing matches, either legal or illegal. Anyone who didn't go with the old ways became a laughing stock or condemned as rogues and cast out of the tribe.

It did not sit easy with Bella, being expected to depend so heavily on the males of the community. She rebelled against the rules of our society by asking her brothers to teach her to fight. I say asked, when in reality she played on their fondness for her. They fought against her charms but when she refused to cook for them, they saw reason and her training commenced. My daughter's favourite phrase became 'because I can', for when people questioned her actions. This did not sit well with the Elders.

They already disapproved of us for what they called rebellion against their ways. However, this never bothered Bella. Their disapproval fell like water off a duck's back. I got my strength of will from her. She was such a constant little thing.

So slowly, Bella became more of a boy than a girl. She learnt to fight, like her brothers. She worked on the cars and hung around with them whenever time permitted. But when she saw they were with girls, she left them to it. She didn't approve of the inequality of the sexes in our community. It was well known that boys could have 'relationships' but girls had to wait until marriage, for fear of bringing shame on her family. It was probably more that the girls risked getting pregnant and the tribe didn't want to face the embarrassment of an illegitimate child. Heaven forbid such a travesty!

I tried reasoning with her that this was how it's always been. She countered with an argument on slavery of all things!

"So, because it used to be the social norm for others to oppress people into slavery doesn't mean it's right. What if you had been born in that time? How would you feel if you were torn from your family? Taken thousands of miles away, clear across the Sea, during which you most probably would have died. Then, if you survived, condemned to a life of servitude and forced intimacy with your masters or the sons of your masters?"

"But honey, women aren't slaves in marriage."

"They might as well be. They're expected to serve their men all day and all night and have to ask them for any money they need. Heaven forbid that they have the chance to gain financial independence through honest work!"

Bella had recently decided that she wanted to get a job. The Elders had allowed her to break tradition by working in the auto shop where she was supervised by her brothers. They had even okayed her to work as part-time secretary, taking notes during their tribal meetings. That was mainly due to Phil's status in the community. But to work outside our boundaries? That was not acceptable. My Bella was a fighter but she still had to learn when to admit defeat. We were still dealing with the effects of her recent windfall. She had been working on some programme and had wanted to arrange a meeting with an influential computer company.

The Elders had conceded to her demand that Phil act as supervisor and to her credit, the programme had been accepted. Bella had received a very generous settlement and retainer, which was now in a secure bank account, earning a good rate of interest. They had accepted it partially because it brought honour to the tribe. But the fact remained that she had contact with the outside world and her financial independence meant more rebellion as it threatened the long held views that men were the breadwinners and women the homemakers.

In short, to communicate with the outside world and gorjas put the person in danger of being labelled a rogue. My daughter was walking on a very fine line that could snap at any moment and threaten her very existence.

I brought the conversation back to a somewhat safer topic.

"But it's worth it if you find someone you love."

"Not if you're grabbed!"

Oh boy. I love my daughter to buts but she is so stubborn! Once she gets an idea into her head it sticks and nothing, come hell or high water will change that. Yes she is very clever, quick-witted and all that but she was still so young. One day, she would think of boys and the inevitable marriage. I could only hope that she would be happy and have a fairly smooth road to womanhood.

For now, she was my baby and I would do anything to keep her that way. Unfortunately, you could always count on Fate to stir the shit.


	5. Forks

**Thank-you to those who reviewed. Especially kittylover93 – your review made me smile! **

**Please remember that this is a work of fiction based ****lightly**** on some of the customs shown in 'Big Fat Gypsy Wedding'. They are not an accurate representation of Gypsy/ Traveller lifestyle. I've ****borrowed**** and ****altered**** them for my own purposes. Now, where were we...?**

**Previously...**

For now, she was my baby and I would do anything to keep her that way. Unfortunately, you could always count on Fate to stir the shit.

**Bella POV**

The pilot announced that they were approaching Seattle, Washington and that all passengers needed to return to their seats.

"Please ensure that all electrical devices are switched off as we are getting ready to land."

Well, here I, Bella Swan, was, getting ready to meet Charlie Swan, my biological father. I was cool, calm and collected. I mean, who else can say they reached the prime age of seventeen without knowing the man who contributed to your existence? Worried, no. Don't be silly.

I was nervous as hell.

The decision to move to Forks had not been an easy one. I would miss my loving and erratic mother, my step-father, Phil and his boys. But it was time for me to move on. To fly the nest as it were. This is why I'm now sitting in a plane, heading to Washington.

Fan-bloody-tastic.

Time itself seemed against the first meeting. I felt like I was trudging through mud getting off the plane, collecting my luggage and walking through to arrivals. My trusty laptop, carry-on and suitcase were all I had to be responsible for. The rest had been curried over.

Mum had given me a photo of her ex so I knew that when a tall, dark haired middle-aged man approached me, that I wasn't alarmed. We stood staring at each other for a while, eyeing each other, a la Clint Eastwood, circa all his Westerns.

"Isabella?"

"Bella."

He nodded. "Let me take that." He picked up my suitcase and we left the airport, heading to his police cruiser.

There was an awkward silence on the ride to his home. My home now, I corrected myself. My first impressions of Charlie Swan were that he was a decent man, probably too used to the bachelor lifestyle to adjust easily to being a father. Mum had sent him photos as I was growing up but other than that, we had no communication. The only warning he had gotten was a phone call from Phil.

"I've been looking after her and her mother for close to seven years. It's your turn to take responsibility for your daughter."

The tone had been harsh but it was necessary. Better Charlie thinks that I was being thrown out than the truth. Of course I knew I would have to tell him eventually. One way or another, the truth will always escape its bindings. I can only hope that he won't be too upset.

At the house, he gave me a brief tour before showing me the one bathroom and my bedroom. The room still smelt of paint from its recent redecoration. Charlie had chosen purple.

"You like purple right?"

"Purple's cool."

"Well, there's a bed, desk, chair, wardrobe and drawers. Your mother's delivering the rest of your stuff?"

"It's on its way."

"Right." He turned to leave.

"Thanks...dad."

He nodded.

It was an hour before he called me down. Some friends of his had arrived.

Billy Black was clearly an authoritative figure in some shape, judging by that reserved manner he had when she first entered the room. It soon broke when he pushed forward to greet her.

"Hello Bella, I'm Billy."

"Hello sir."

"None of that sir business, I'm just Billy." He indicated to the youth standing a small way away. "This here is my son, Jake."

The youth stepped forward. Bella could see signs of the same authoritative presence behind the easy smile.

"Hey Bella."

"Hello Jake."

"Well, come sit down everyone. Pizza will be here in a bit. Is that alright Bella?" Charlie interrupted the small gathering.

I nodded, even though I didn't have a clue what to expect.

By the time I went to bed, I knew that I would be good friends with Jake and Billy. They are two of the most genuine people I have ever met. Plus, they're friends of Charlie's, so it's a bonus, me actually liking them. However, I don't think I would be eating pizza for a while. It doesn't seem to agree with me.

The next morning, I woke up early, showered and went to route through the cupboards. There wasn't much on offer. I'd have to go to the grocery store later. Last night, the Blacks had brought over a truck. Charlie had brought it from them to give to me. I was touched by his consideration. It also meant that I wouldn't have to be seen in his cruiser.

So all was good.

When Charlie surfaced, I had a fresh pot of coffee, a fresh plate of bacon and eggs and a few rounds of toast. I think he had forgotten that I was here.

As he left for work, I gathered my things together ready for my first shift at Forks High.

After I had called to ask if I could come and live with him, I asked Charlie to scout around for potential jobs. There had been a few places. The Newton's Outfitters, a Seattle restaurant and a vacancy for an Office Assistant at Fork's High. The latter seemed the best option, so I forwarded a copy of my CV to Charlie, who passed it on to the school and voila. Bella Swan has a job.

I drove the twenty minute journey in a state of anticipation and excitement. I arrived to find that the students had already started arriving and were chatting with their friends. I heard a couple comment on the state of my truck. I didn't care. It was mine and that's all that mattered.

I made my way to the office and introduced myself to a Mrs Cope. She clearly had that motherly figure cum no-nonsense attitude going for her. This would be interesting.

My first task of the day was shifting though a load of mail and putting it in the appropriate teacher's cubby. Then there was the filling, taking record of absentees, all the grand jobs. I didn't care. I was abuzz with the feeling of being useful, rather than stuck in the house, making sure it was spotless.

It wasn't until the lunch-bell sounded that I remembered I had no idea where to go. Mrs Cope took pity on me. Since I was the new girl here, she had asked a few students to come and collect me to take me to the cafeteria.

"They'll be here in just a moment, dear."

Angela Weber was your typical A-grade student. As shy as they came. Jessica Stanley was the complete opposite. It made me wonder what they had in common. However, I was grateful to them for showing me where to go and letting me sit with them and their friends. I recognised a couple from the car-park.

"Bella, this is Tyler Crowley, Lauren Mallory, Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie. Guys, this is Bella Swan. "

"Nice to meet you."

They murmured in response. Not all were genuine. Only time would tell.

Jessica, or Jess, began filling me in with the local gossip. The who's who of Forks. I listened out of respect rather than an actual want to hear this. Clearly, she was a girl who loves to be the provider of knowledge.

It was during her spiel that I felt a change in atmosphere. Five very beautiful creatures entered the cafeteria, throwing everyone's focus out of whack.

I half listened as Jess spilled all about the Cullens. Doctor Cullen and his wife, the benevolent childless couple who had filled their home with other's cast-offs. Opening their hearts to one, Alice Cullen and her boyfriend, Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale, girlfriend of Emmett Cullen and last but most definitely not least, Edward. Edward Cullen.

As though sensing he was the focus of my concentration, he looked up and stared back. I felt as though his eyes were pulling me closer. Everything about him drew me in. His unearthly beauty, his whole essence had called to me, in the most basic and primal way.

I knew then that I was in for a lot of heartbreak.

The rest of the day dragged on and before I knew it, I had left the office and the school grounds and was even now on route to the grocery store.

Three hours later, groceries bought and unpacked, I was in the process of making dinner when Charlie arrived home.

"Hey Bells, how was your first day?"

"Okay I guess. You ready to eat?"

"Oh yes!" His smile was contagious.

Later that night, I was in my room, unpacking, when the thought dawned on me.

I had moved away from a perilous situation and walked right into a new one. The Fates must be having a great laugh at my expense.

I vowed that I would not crumble. I would go about my life here and leave all that messy business behind me. Maybe then I would be able to live some semblance of a normal life.

Who the hell was I kidding?


	6. Living in Forks

**Previously**

Later that night, I was in my room, unpacking, when the thought dawned on me.

I had moved away from a perilous situation and walked right into a new one. The Fates must be having a great laugh at my expense.

I vowed that I would not crumble. I would go about my life here and leave all that messy business behind me. Maybe then I would be able to live some semblance of a normal life.

Who the hell was I kidding?

**Bella POV**

My life has been full of surprises.

When I arrived at Forks High, the next morning and was told that only four of the five Cullens were in attendance, I was not surprised.

I had expected it.

Still, it gave me the chance to adjust into my new role. So far, I had noticed several things:

. Mrs Cope liked that her position in the school gave her a feeling of knowledge and power.

. She also liked to gossip.

. A talent that Jessica Stanley had already exhibited.

. Most of it revolved around the Cullens.

. Who looked like outcast from fashion magazines.

Seriously, who wears designer clothes to school? Who drives fancy, pricey cars to school? In California, it would be more acceptable but in Forks Washington? Hell no.

. The computer system is in danger of becoming extinct.

Time for an upgrade me thinks. Several of them.

It was Monday when I pitched my suggestion for an upgrade to Mrs Cope. She blathered on about not having the funds etc but I mentioned that I happened to be good with computers and it would cost much less over the long run. I would settle for a small token in lieu of a large amount of cash. She said she would talk to the head teacher about it.

I was sitting at the table, waiting for the others when I felt a presence in front of me. I looked up. It was Edward.

"Hello." He smiled at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Hey."

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself. My name's Edward Cullen. You're Bella."

"Indeed I am Bella."

I turned my attention to the book I had borrowed. However, the feel of his eyes on me made me lose all focus on Braille.

"Did you want something?"

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

I shrugged. "Free country."

I waited for the scraping of the chair legs on the floor but there was silence. I'll say this for him; Edward's graceful, for a guy.

"What are you reading?"

I lifted the book.

"Ah, Braille. I thought that was for people who can't see."

"It is. Doesn't mean I can't learn it. You never know when you might need it."

More 'Ah'ing. Doesn't the guy know any other words?

"Shall I leave you alone?" He seemed hesitant.

"If you want. I was waiting for the others, but I have to get back to work soon."

"How are you finding it?"

"Okay I guess. It's not the best job in the world but someone has to do it."

"Why are you doing it?"

"Because I like to keep busy. What about you? Do you work?"

"Not exactly."

I put my book down. "What do you mean, not exactly? It's a yes or no question."

"Well, in terms of leaving the home and getting an annual salary, then no. But I do like to try my hand at the stock market."

"Ah. Are you any good at it?"

He smiled. "I like to think so."

"Well, you're certainly not lacking in confidence." I stood up to gather my things together.

"You're going back?"

"Yep, my mistress doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Your mistress?"

"Boss, senior colleague, whatever. See you around Cullen."

"My name is Edward."

"I know."

As I arrived, I saw that Mrs Cope was there ready, with a freshly boiled kettle for coffee.

"Oh there you are dear. Good news. I spoke with the head teacher and he's agreed to let you upgrade the system. He says he can only offer you credit for the cafeteria. I hope that's okay?"

"No problem. That's actually brilliant."

"Wonderful. He wanted to know if you'll go and see him to confirm it. Oh and he asks that you see the teacher for computer studies and he'll help you make a back-up system. Why don't you go see the head-teacher now and perhaps you can start tonight?"

I nodded and left the room. The head-teacher was waiting for me. He assured me that I would get a credit account of a hundred dollars for the cafeteria and issued me with a card that would ensure the staff that I wasn't trying to steal food. He asked that I go see the computer tech teacher and I set off in that direction. By now, the bell had rung for class and one of the other Cullens happened to be in the classroom. Jasper looked up, focusing his attention on me. I was surprised at the depth of emotion behind his eyes. They were perfectly topaz, like Edward's. Did all the Cullens wear the same contacts? Was that the done thing?

I heard a cough behind me. We walked outside.

"Miss Swan, is it? How can I help you?"

"I've been sent by the head teacher. I've asked about updating the system and he wanted me to talk to you about making a back-up system."

He frowned and folded his arms across his chest. "You've been granted permission to upgrade the school system?"

"Err yes?"

"How?"

"I talked to Mrs Cope who talked to head."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

He relaxed instantly. "Not at all, I've been trying to upgrade this place since I got here. I had it all worked out and everything."

"You were turned down?"

"You know, not enough money, budget cuts, yadda, yadda. I presume you're not getting much for this?"

"I get a credit account with the cafeteria."

"Wow. That's just great. So, how can I help?"

"Well, I need to create a back-up system before I start on the new one."

"Well, I have nothing else to do apart from grade assignments. Is tonight good for you?"

I would meet him at 3:30 and we would start on the project. After work, I texted Charlie to say I would be late. He said that he would pick up a pizza. I sighed. This would not be good.

It didn't take long to make the back-up system. We had written out pass codes to give to the relevant teachers and I had already decided to write out a manual so that others would be able to follow my system.

It was six when I arrived home to the smell of manufactured, cheesy goodness wafting through the house. I wanted to vomit.

"Hey Bells. I saved you a few slices. They're on the table."

"It's okay, I had a big lunch and I'm still full."

"Well, don't starve yourself. I can't have you wasting away."

"I don't intend to. I've got some work to do. I'll see you later."

"Goodnight Bella."

Over that week, I worked on the new system and it's manual. It would be a much more advanced programme, with an inbuilt security lock on all the student's and teachers' personal files. I would be presenting all the teachers with a manual by the end of the week. Adam proved a great help. He was a newly qualified teacher and boy, did he know computers. He was also a big flirt. He made the after school sessions fun. I had not known anyone like that before. It made me feel good.

When not working, I found that the Cullens were fully-fledged members of the watch-Bella club. They tried to be discrete, but I guess that word is not in their vocabulary. Edward was the number one fan. Since our first conversation, he had a habit of smiling at me in the corridors. He wasn't the only one. His pixie sister, Alice had seen fit to wave at me often. She was annoyingly persistent. But then to my surprise, so was Jasper.

I had noticed Jasper that first day in the lunch room. Jess's description, that he looked like he was in pain most of the time, was very apt. To me, he looked like he had been caught placing wet fingers in a plug socket, but what do I know. Anyway, moving on. I had briefly seen him when I went to talk with Adam – the computer tech teacher – and he had caught my eye. His own eyes were very intense, much like Edward's. Jasper had an aura of danger, whereas Edward's aura was creepier. It made my day way more exciting let me tell you.

Take Friday for instance. With the programme finished and ready to install, I was jubilant on my way to the car. I had not expected to see a van making its way towards me. Even less so did I expect there to be a blur as Edward Cullen rushed across the car park to push me out of the way. In the back of my mind, I saw Jasper also by my side. He pushed the van away, leaving Edward to pull me in his arms. I vaguely heard a growl travel between the two, before blacking out completely.

I woke up in a hospital. Forks Hospital to be exact. Charlie was there.

"Oh thank God! You're alright. You are aren't you?" There was relief mixed with concern in his tone.

"My head hurts but other than that, I'm fine." I was groggy from the pain meds.

There was a commotion as one of the Doctors entered the room.

"I heard the Chief's daughter is here. How are we feeling, Isabella?"

"Bella. I'm fine but can I get out of here anytime soon?"

He shined a torch in my eyes, I blinked at the light.

"Sorry about that. There's no sign of concussion but I would suggest you take it easy over the next couple of days."

"I'll see to that Doctor Cullen."

So this was the philanthropic Doctor? Well, that's good to know.

"I'll go and sign some paperwork then we can go. Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes, I'd rather be in my own bed than stuck here."

He nodded.

As I waited outside the room, I caught sight of Edward with his father and sister. Rosalie? Judging by their body language, they were having a disagreement. Probably about me.

"Perhaps we should move to a more private location?"

With that, Rosalie followed her father, leaving Edward. He looked back at me before joining the others. Charlie arrived then and we went straight home. He insisted that I go straight to bed. He would get take-out. My stomach groaned.

"Can I just have some plain toast please?"

"Alright, I'll be up in a few minutes."

By the time he got back, I was already asleep.

**So, whad'ya think? I respect any feedback you choose to bestow on me!**


	7. Legends

**Apologies for the delay. I went to visit some friends of mine from Uni and stupidly left my charger there. But I'm back now and I have a little gift for you all. No, I don't own Twilight, I just borrow the characters. Thanks for all the reviews and comments. I've got an outline for this but I'm not sure who Bella should end up with. Any comments would be welcome!**

**Previously:**

"Can I just have some plain toast please?"

"Alright, I'll be up in a few minutes."

By the time he got back, I was already asleep.

**Bella POV**

Ever since my almost accident, life has once more taken on an interesting turn. I have become Fork's answer to a local celebrity!

From the time I arrive in the school car park to the time when I depart, everyone is eager to know my name. Word has also gotten out that I'm some kind of genius, which has increased my stakes in the dating department. The one problem? I'm not interested. However no-one seems to get that. Especially not Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley. Tyler's already on a mission of forgiveness, due to the fact he nearly made road kill out of me. I have to say, it's a little nauseating. No-one seems to get the fact that no means no. I do what I can to avoid them, namely by encouraging the girls to make conversation with them. It's worked to some extent, though there is still much to be done.

Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale were a whole different kettle of fish. Both were daunting figures that sent a shade of gloom into their midst. It felt like they were hunters, battling it out for me, the prey. I hated it.

Several days after I returned to Forks High and to work, Jess and her friends began talking about a trip to the first beach on the La Push Reservation. It sounded interesting. I already knew that Billy Black and his son lived there. Maybe I would see them?

There was also something in the air. The school dance. Ladies choice apparently. A chance for girls to invite their crushes and spend a night socialising or hoping for a goodnight kiss. My idea of hell.

By Wednesday, I'd already been sought out by Eric Yorkie and Mike Newton. None of them could believe that I was not interested. It didn't help that Edward Cullen tried playing matchmaker.

I was heading towards my truck and towards the exit; he swerved in front of me and stopped, blocking my escape.

"Hey there Bella."

"I'm sorry Tyler, Cullen's blocking me."

"That's ok; I wanted to talk to you about the dance."

"Oh."

"Doyouwannagowithme?"

"I beg your pardon?"

He breathed out slowly, "Do you want to go with me?"

I was confused. "Isn't it ladies choice?"

"Yeah but I thought maybe you wouldn't want to ask me in front of the others."

"Tyler, let me make one thing perfectly clear. I am not going to the dance. In fact, I'm heading out of Forks that day. Now please, forget about me and go ask Lauren."

"Oh, is that what you want?"

"What I want is for you to leave me alone. Now, I have places to be. Bye Tyler."

I contemplated bumping the back of Cullen's car, to find he had already driven off. Super.

That evening, I mentioned my plans to Charlie. Informed consent and all.

"Seattle? That's a bit far isn't it?"

"It's not bad. If it makes you feel better, I'll stop over a couple of places on the way. I want to do some shopping and Seattle sounds like a good place to start."

"Well, alright then. Do you think you'll make it back for the dance?"

"No, I hadn't planned on going."

"Oh, did no-one ask you to go?"

"Dad, its ladies choice and I choose not to go."

He dropped the subject. Smart man.

It was in lunch the next day, when, standing in the queue, I felt Angela poke me in the back.

"Edward's staring at you."

Unfortunately, that had become a recent habit of his. Ever since the car crash, he had taken to watching me whenever and wherever. Great. Today, he wasn't sitting in his usual seat. Were the other Cullens upset with him? Perhaps they weren't good enough for him?

I snorted and he looked at me, questioningly.

I chose to avoid his stare and sat with the others. However, his glare remained focused on my back. I'd had enough.

I stormed over to him. "What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem."

"Really? Then why do you keep staring at me? Is there something wrong with the way I look?"

"I'm sorry I gave that impression."

"That's not what I asked."

Silence.

"What was with that stunt you pulled the other day in the car park?"

"I knew that Tyler wanted to talk to you and it was the perfect opportunity."

"Uh-huh. What business is it of yours? Do you get off on interfering in other people's lives?"

He looked like I had slapped him. "No."

"Then do me a favour and stay the hell out of mine."

I turned to leave.

"Why are you going to Seattle?"

"How did you know about that?"

"You've disappointed a lot of the boys here, you know."

"And? I fail to see where it's any concern of yours?"

More silence.

"I don't think your truck will make the journey. I could drive you."

Excuse me?

"Why would you do that?"

"Well, I'd hate to think of you trapped en route to Seattle because you were too stubborn to accept help."

"Thanks."

"So, do we have a deal?"

Let me think. Do I trust the creepy stalker guy? Or do I risk driving myself in my own truck?

"No. I'll risk the truck. Have a good time at the dance."

Later that day, I was alone in the office when the door opened, revealing Jasper Hale.

"Hello Bella."

"Hello, is there something you need?"

He gave a little smirk and slouched against the desk. "I heard that my brother offered to drive you to Seattle and you turned him down."

"If you've come here to get me to apologise..."

"So I thought that I would offer my assistance."

"Um, why?"

"Well, I agree with my brother. Your truck won't make it and I thought that maybe you might accept me."

"Is this some sort of joke? Will Emmett be coming to find me in a while? Is this how you Cullens get off?"

He stood up straight. "I can assure you that I am serious."

"Well, thank-you for the offer but no thanks. I'm going to Seattle by myself. But say hi to your girlfriend. Alice right?"

Jasper turned, sensing his dismissal. It wasn't until the end of the day that I was heading out of the office to bump into Adam.

"Sorry Bella. Hey, are you going to Seattle this weekend?"

"Yes I am going to Seattle and no, I don't need you to come with me. I'm perfectly capable of driving myself. "

"Well that's good to know. I was only going to ask if you heard that they've got the new game out."

"Really, you're not offering to take me there?"

"Why would I?"

"No reason. Sorry, it's been a long day."

"No problem. Have a good time."

Phew! That was close.

At lunch the next day, talk turned to the dance and the girl's need for dresses. Mike had finally manned up enough to accept Jess's invite. Tyler said yes to Lauren and Angela decided she wanted to go with Eric. They were all settled. And this is why I received an invite to go to Port Angeles with them.

Jess followed me to my house, so that I could park up my truck and leave a note for Charlie. Then we were on our way. Port Angeles wasn't a particularly large place but they were a decent amount of dresses to be tried on. It was a long and somewhat boring process.

"You're not into this are you?"

"Not really, I had four step-brothers growing up so I'm more boy than girl."

"Well you sure don't look like a boy. Even if you do insist on covering up every patch of skin."

"Thanks, I think."

Lauren snorted. "Maybe you'll be able to give us a guy's perspective then."

I grinned and shook my head.

"Sorry, I've never understood why people make such a fuss about clothes. They're just something that stops us from parading around naked."

Angela laughed. "Alright, I can see it's no use arguing with you."

"You catch on quick."

I drew the line at accessory shopping and instead, went to find myself a good book store. The only one close by was more for the Native Americans, so I left. Unfortunately my sense of direction is next to nil, which explains why I found myself trawling through back alleys.

I heard footsteps coming from behind, growing ever closer. Voices in front made it clear that I was being herded.

The boys from behind paired up with their buddies. Beer cans were in abundance, both empty and currently being drunk from. There was nothing worse than a group of men vs. a lone female. Add alcohol and you can guarantee a toxic situation. I had no way of escaping either; the firm hand on my arm rendered it futile.

"Look what I found. Ain't she a beauty?"

"She may be good-looking but is she any good in bed?"

Nerves exploded in my stomach as I tried to push away. He held on tighter.

"Don't be like that darling. I'll be gentle."

The man ran his fingers through my hair and pushed his face closer. He lowered his lips to mine when the sound of a car interrupted us. Edward Cullen stepped out of that bloody silver Volvo and indicated that I should get in. Too used to following orders, I complied. He returned and soon we were driving out of there.

"Put your seatbelt on."

I wanted to ignore his demand but my hands were already on auto-pilot.

"Say something. Stop me from turning around and ripping those guy's heads off."

"How did you know where I was?"

"Say something else."

"No, I want answers Cullen and I want them now."

"You're very direct aren't you?"

"And you're stalling. Were you following me?"

"Yes and no. I heard that you were coming to Port Angeles and I felt a strong desire to see that you did not come to any harm."

"So you followed me?"

"In a way. I heard what those vile men were thinking and I wanted to protect you from them."

Protect? He wants to protect me? Oh, hell no.

"I appreciate that but it's not your place. Just drop me off somewhere. I need to find Jessica."

I waited for him to pull over. When he didn't, I glared at him.

"I'll drop you off at the restaurant."

By the time I got there, Jess, Lauren and Ang were outside.

"Bella, there you are. Where've you been? I left you messages."

Edward's velvety voice stepped in. "I'm sorry for holding Bella up. I found her near the book store and we got talking."

"Oh, well that's ok." Jess smiled. "Bella, we already ate but if you want, we can wait for you."

"That's not necessary. I can see that Bella gets something to eat."

"And I can speak for myself. I'm not actually hungry. I just want to go home." Turning to Jess, "So please, can we go?"

That damn velvety voice again! "Bella, you should eat."

"Who are you my father? Butt out Edward and leave me alone."

The others followed as I fled towards the car.

"Bella, he's only being helpful. Don't you think you went a bit too far?"

"Sorry Jess but I don't like the way he treats me like I'm a child. Can we just go?"

"Sure."

No-one spoke on the way home. When we reached Charlie's, I said good-bye and rushed in. Charlie was passed out on the sofa, a pizza box by his side. Uh. Shaking him awake, I said goodnight and raced upstairs.

Only then did it hit me. Tonight's events had shaken me more than I wanted to admit. I couldn't stand groups of men when they were sober, let alone when they had been drinking. Then there was Edward. I hated the way he was treating me. He claimed that he wanted to protect me but I'd had enough protection to last me a life time.

The next day was rainy. And the next. Saturday arrived and with it, the trip to La Push. I drove to the Newton's Outfitters where the others were already waiting.

La Push was a truly beautiful place. The natural rock pools and pathways through the woods reminded me of my childhood. We had moved around quite a bit but we always found a way to tour the local forestry. There was something about the woods that called to me. It stirred my heartstrings and made me feel whole.

"Bella!"

"Jake."

I watched as four large Quileutes made their way over.

"Bella, this is Sam, Embry and Quil."

"Hey, nice to meet you."

"The pleasure's ours." Quil looked at me and winked.

"Are you okay? You look at bit twitchy."

"Ooo, burn. Your right Jake, she's cool." The boy called Embry smiled.

Jake turned to me. "How've you been?"

"Alright thanks."

We might have continued in this dull manner if it weren't for Jess coming up to us.

"Hey Bella, we're going for a hike. Do you want to come with or you alright here?"

"Uh, I think I'll stay here thanks."

Sam, the eldest, smirked. "Not a fan of hiking?"

"I like it but there's only so much time I could spend with them before my brain turns to mush. All they talk about is the school dance and the prom."

"That's alright, you can slum it with us."

I spent a good few hours with Jake and his friends. Most of the time we were at the beach. There were times when the guys had to leave so it was mostly Jake, myself and Sam. Later on, we were joined by Embry and Quil, leaving two others bringing up the rear. Their names were Paul and Jared.

"Hey Jake, what do you know about the Cullens?"

Was it my imagination or did the temperature drop?

"Well, they recently moved here from Alaska. I don't know much. We don't usually hang with them."

"Why?"

"Because the Cullens don't come here."

It must have been a slip of the tongue because the look all the others sent Quil would be enough to send him six feet under.

"Let me guess, it's one of those tribe things where outsiders aren't allowed to know the truth?"

"Pretty much. You seem to know a lot about tribes. Were you part of one or something?"

Ooops, me and my big mouth.

"Not really. I've spent the last few years living in a commune where we don't tend to mix with outsiders. Fraternisation with Gorja's is frowned upon."

"Gorja's? What the hell's a Gorja?"

"Anyone who is not a member of the commune is seen as a Gorja."

"Well that's fucked up?"

"Hey, I don't make the rules."

"So how did you escape?"

"That, my friend is for another time. It looks like the others are heading off."

"Aww, can't you stay?"

"Nope, they're my ride. I'll see you another time though."

They started walking me back to the others. I felt it was unnecessary but couldn't bring myself to argue. Sam held me back.

"Why did you want to know about the Cullens? Have you had any trouble with them?"

"Just two of the boys, Edward and Jasper. They freak me out."

"But they haven't hurt you or anything?"

"No, they're just part of the watch-Bella group is all. Well, bye."

I nearly missed the look that Sam exchanged with the others. However, I didn't want to know. I already had enough problems to deal with.

**In case you haven't noticed, in my version, the Pack has already formed. It never made sense to me that there were no wolves in Twilight. After all, wasn't the main deal that the wolves were there because there were Vampires living close by? So yeah, the Pack is here and they've all met Bella. Please remember that I have altered the details about Gorja's for my own purposes. I do not know any Native American legends either. My knowledge is based on SM's books. **

**Thank-you and enjoy!**


	8. Making a Move

**Previously,**

They started walking me back to the others. I felt it was unnecessary but couldn't bring myself to argue. Sam held me back.

"Why did you want to know about the Cullens? Have you had any trouble with them?"

"Just two of the boys, Edward and Jasper. They freak me out."

"But they haven't hurt you or anything?"

"No, they're just part of the watch-Bella group is all. Well, bye."

I nearly missed the look that Sam exchanged with the others. However, I didn't want to know. I already had enough problems to deal with.

**Bella POV**

The day of my trip to Seattle dawned bright and practically sunny. The air was crisp enough to require layers, which would be easy to shed later in the day. I cooked up a large supply of bacon, sausages, scrambled eggs, pancakes and cornbread, leaving a note for Charlie on the table.

I felt a wonderful sensation of freedom, dented only by the fact that the truck didn't run as smoothly as I had hoped. It still ran though. I stopped twice on the way to Seattle. Both times I found a place that sold coffee and planned my itinerary for the day.

My first destination was a hairdresser. Now that I was a regular teenager, I wanted to look the part. I asked the hairdresser to cut a couple of inches off the length to even it out from my last haircut. She then added layers and adhered to my request for a rich red colour at the ends. My hair was now completely appropriate for a seventeen year-old teenager.

Shopping time! As I had said to Jessica, I was never one for shopping, more out of a lack in choice. Now I was ready to make up for all my years of subjugation. I went loony with lingerie, crazy with clothes and senseless with shoes. The freedom got to me. This was why I had moved to Forks. To be free. Sure, I missed my mom and Phil and the boys but I needed to learn to be me first. And why shouldn't I have lots of fun on the way?

I'd earned it.

By the time my shopping trip had ended, I had a whole new wardrobe. Never again would I wear dark colours or clothes that covered up every patch of skin. I knew I was not by far the most attractive of girls, but I had a good figure. I wanted to flaunt it, without encouraging guys too much. I'm still not ready for that yet.

By the time I arrived home, it was quite late but the lights were blaring. Charlie was still up and by the looks of things, he wasn't alone. As I walked in, eight pairs of eyes looked up.

The wolf-whistles were annoying.

"Looking good Bells."

"Bella, is that you?"

"Watch it, that's my daughter you're ogling."

Thanks Charlie!

"Good day Bells?"

"Sure was. I see you guys had dinner." I scanned the room, rolling my eyes at the numerous pizza boxes.

"We saved a few slices for you. They're in the kitchen."

I mentally face-palmed myself. What is it with Charlie and pizza? It's disgusting!

"That's ok, I already ate. Why don't you have the rest?"

Barely were the words out of my mouth before there was a stampede to the kitchen. I narrowly escaped being crushed by someone reaching out a hand and pulling me to safety. I felt myself surrounded by strong, warm arms. Looking up, I met a pair of dark brown eyes that bored into mine.

Breathlessly, "Thanks."

"My pleasure."

Later that night, I found myself dreaming of the same brown eyes boring into mine, only to be replaced by two sets of topaz eyes.

Bleh!

On Monday, everybody was in full-blown discussion mode. The dance had been a great success for Jess and Lauren. Tyler couldn't take his eyes off Lauren and she seemed pretty taken with him. Mike on the over hand, was still sending odd glances at me whenever he thought Jess wasn't looking.

Hm, I'd have to do something about that.

A shadow loomed over me at the salad bar. "Did you enjoy your trip to Seattle?"

Damn, I knew it was too good to be true.

"Yes thank-you. Did you enjoy the dance?"

"I didn't go."

Oh.

"I was thinking, seeing as your trip to Seattle was so successful, how about trying somewhere further away? We could go together."

"No thank-you."

He seemed genuinely surprised. "Why not?"

"Because I don't want to." Turning to Edward, "I have tried to be nice but you're making this difficult. I don't want to hang out or have anything to do with you. That goes for your brother as well. In fact, it goes for your whole family. Please, leave me alone."

I buried myself in work for the rest if the day, staying as late as I could. Thanks to Edward and Jasper's attentiveness I was starting to feel the familiar feeling of dread. I tried hard to stop myself from shaking. I hated the way his eyes seemed to bore right into my skull. His voice was so seductive and it drew me in however my body rejected it. Whenever he spoke to me, I was hard-pushed not to claw at his face in an effort to silence him. It was the exact same thing with his brother. Why couldn't they see that I wanted nothing to do with him? That their very presence haunted my dreams and I was in very real danger of sending myself to an asylum?

I couldn't go home yet. I was too worked up to sit around in a quiet and very lonely house. The first beach at La Push called to me, ready to wrap me in its welcoming embrace. Much like the guy from Saturday. His arms had been so comforting and secure. My feet traced the path to the beach. I removed my shoes, relishing to coolness of the ocean beneath.

I stood there for quite a while, only to be brought back to earth as I looked up to see one of the La Push boys in front of me.

"Hey Bella, I've been calling your name for a while."

"Sorry, I was in my own little world."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." His look encouraged me to continue. "There's a couple of boys at the school that are being too attentive. They don't seem to get that I don't want to spend time with them."

"The Cullens?"

I nodded. "Edward and his brother Jasper. They make me feel uncomfortable."

"Well, you know you're always welcome here and if it gets too bad I'll be more than happy to sort them out for you."

I looked him directly in the eye and rose myself to my full height. "Thanks but I can deal with them myself."

I left soon after that. As I pulled up at the house, I noticed that there was movement on the porch. Tentatively, I approached. It jumped up on its four legs, standing sentient and protective as always. The dog's presence was a welcome balm after the day I had. I reached out my hand and his tongue licked in welcome.

"Welcome home Patch!"

**? POV**

"Thanks but I can deal with them myself."

I'd met Bella Swan the previous Saturday at La Push and then again the following Saturday. Those two occasions were more than enough to inform me that this girl was fiercely independent, strong and stunning. Absolutely stunning!

We had all been at Charlie Swan's house taking a welcome break, watching the game and having pizza when she walked in, laden down with bags. We heard her run upstairs to dump them. Then she entered the room and all eyes zoomed in on her.

We all agreed the same thing. Charlie's description did no justice.

She had long mahogany hair, with deep red ends, recently dyed. Her figure was small and petite, with curves in all the right places. Her features were small and completely overshadowed by her rich chocolaty brown eyes. I saw her squirm under our gaze and she shifted on her tiny feet.

When Charlie mentioned that he had managed to save some pizza for her, I watched as her face fell. Did she not like pizza? Luckily for us, she had eaten already and we all charged over to the kitchen. I managed to grab her out of the way pulling her into my chest and wrapping my arms around her. Then she looked up...

And all I had ever cared about no longer mattered. It was only her. It would always be here. I felt a warm sensation in the region of my chest as she gave me a small smile. Man, I was already whipped. The others would have a field day.

I only had to wait until Monday to see her again. I had finished my patrol, only to catch a strong scent of strawberries coming from the first beach. Bella was here! I made my way over to where she stood, barefoot in the cold sea. I called out her name.

She didn't hear me.

I waved frantically and ended up right in front of her. She looked up and gave a little jump.

After she was gone, I trudged back to Sam's going over the conversation we had. Clearly, the Cullen boys were throwing their weight around. I needed to let Sam know. Though there probably wasn't much we could do unless they made a move on her.

My wolf didn't appreciate this. Not one bit.

**And voila, a new chapter. **

**I need a favour from you all. Below, I have added the link to my profile as I have created a poll (my first poll!) as to who Bella should be paired with. So have fun!**

.net/u/2801889/Melody_Rose_20


	9. Patch

**Sorry for the delay. **

**Don't forget to have your say as to who Bella should be paired with. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

u/2801889/Melody_Rose_20

**Previously**

She didn't hear me.

I waved frantically and ended up right in front of her. She looked up and gave a little jump.

After she was gone, I trudged back to Sam's going over the conversation we had. Clearly, the Cullen boys were throwing their weight around. I needed to let Sam know. Though there probably wasn't much we could do unless they made a move on her.

**Bella POV**

Now that Patch was here, things in my life seemed a lot easier. His presence would help me settle into this strange new world, called Forks. Now, I would have someone I could be completely honest with. I wouldn't have to hide away from everyone, for fear they would never understand me. I had only been here a few weeks and already I felt freer than ever.

The only problem was the Cullens.

After our little confrontation over the salad bar, Edward seemed to have got the hint. Now, he kept away from me. However, it did not stop him from staring at me. Bleh! Between his stares and the strange vibes I received from Jasper, I found that it was becoming increasingly difficult to concentrate on daily life. It was a constant struggle to make it through the day as Miss Swan, the go to girl. The one person who did not possess an interest in idle events such as the Prom.

Ever since I had sorted the school system, I had received an influx of requests from the teachers to help out with their own classes. In the short time I had been here, I had been promoted from Office Assistant to Trainee Teaching Assistant. If anyone had a problem or needed to negotiate with the Head teacher over some scheme that they claimed was for the good of their student's education, they would call on me. This meant that my salary had been increased slightly though the bulk of my bonus derived from extra credit for the cafeteria. I was now a personal favourite of the canteen staff, especially since I had helped them find a cheaper place to get their supplies from.

So life was good and Charlie definitely benefitted from the extra leftovers that found their way into my bags. However, this did not stop me from crawling into bed at night and being struck by waves of depression and nightmares.

Charlie had taken an instant liking to Patch. He had overlooked his unnatural size and saw how loyal and caring he was, underneath that deceptive and eerily quiet stance he favoured. On their first meeting, Patch circled Charlie, sniffing all over, before allowing him entrance into his own house. He had then proceeded to stare at Charlie whilst I was making dinner. Finally, he decided that Charlie was a good person, and held out his paw for Charlie to take.

Voila, a beautiful friendship had been born.

That night, Patch slept at the bottom of my bed, his head on my feet. I hope it didn't kick out in the night. He was, as a rule, devoted to me. But no-one liked being kicked in the head.

**Edward POV**

Isabella Swan was an enigma. At first, she appeared so demure, like a rose in bloom. However, roses had thorns and she was no exception.

I had made numerous attempts to catch her attention and when I thought I had it, she turned on me. Accused me of stalking her. That is ridiculous. I have never stalked a woman in the one hundred and nine years of my existence. It simply wasn't what gentlemen interested in a young lady would do!

I didn't appreciate the phone call to Carlisle, nor the insinuations those La Push mutts, were making. They even had the audacity to warn me off.

How dare they!

I made my usual visit to Isabella's house. The closed window presented no challenge. The growling coming from within, however, did.

Opening the window, I stood face to face with an overgrown dog. The fangs were sharp and its drool splattered my face. I tried to sidestep it and it dodged me. I tried again and it got up on its back legs and released a guttural growl. Bella's head lifted from the pillow and for a minute, I thought she was awake.

"Patch?"

She collapsed amongst the pillows once more. The mutt had turned to her when she called its name. Seeing she was asleep he turned to me and sniffed, glaring at me. I left in fury.

Alice was standing at the door, holding out a phone. The number had already been entered. All I had to do was press dial.

"This is Sam Uley speaking."

I spared him the pleasantries. "Which one of you is with Bella?"

"Cullen?"

Snarling at their stupidity, "Who else would it be? Which one of you filthy mutts is with Bella?"

"None of us. We're all accounted for. Why are you at Bella's? You've been warned to stay away from her."

"That is none of your concern. Forks is not your territory."

"Well maybe we need to revise the treaty. Stay away from Bella. She had made it clear that she doesn't want you. That goes for your brother as well."

I smashed the phone against the wall. Who the hell did they think they were?

Esme, ever the doting parent, was already at my shoulder. She rested her hand there, in an oddly human way. I didn't brush her off.

"It will come right Edward."

**Bella POV**

I woke up after having the best sleep since I arrived here. I washed and dressed, ready to face the day. Patch followed me towards the kitchen where I began breakfast.

Charlie stumbled down as I was dishing up. His eyes widened at the spread of eggs, pancakes, bacon, sausages and mushrooms before him. Clearly, he could get used to this.

"Take a seat dad. Coffee?"

I pressed a steaming cup of freshly brewed coffee into his hands and proceeded to plate up the food. He tucked in heartily and appreciatively. When we had both finished, dad watched as I gathered a few strips of bacon and sausages together and whistled for Patch. He followed us to the door and watched, awed as I threw the food to Patch, who gobbled it up eagerly. I caught her father's stare.

"What? Do you really think he's going to eat the stuff from a tin?"

"Bella, it's a dog, not a human."

I glared at him. "He's not just a dog. Don't talk like that again or you'll hurt his feelings."

Later, Charlie drove to La Push to regale the morning's events with his friend Billy. Billy laughed but it was of the contemplative kind. Sam had visited him early that morning, to alert him of the call he had received from the Cullens. He had promised to find out more from Charlie and the two men settled in for a day of watching the game and dosing on Vitamin R.

Bella's morning had been much more productive. She had re-stocked the cupboards, cooked up a storm and cleaned the house from top to bottom. Patch had accompanied her to the supermarket, choosing to rest in the back of her truck, soaking up the rare Forks' sun.

Late afternoon, Bella drove down to La Push and made their way to the beach. She watched as Patch chased the waves, only to sniff in disgust as the salt water entered his mouth. He ran back towards his beloved Bella and they began the trek to Billy's.

Neither noticed that another had been watching and had run to alert his Alpha of their presence. They arrived at Billy's in full force as Bella and Patch appeared.

Patch stared at the pack and before she could move any further, he pulled at her coat. He took his time sniffing each member before turning his attention to Billy. He circled the Chief, much to the amusement of Charlie. Satisfied that they would bring no harm, he walked over to Bella and butted her leg, giving her permission to enter Billy's house. The Pack followed.

"That's quite a dog there Bells. Is he always so protective?"

"Yes. Patch doesn't like strangers however he seems to think you're alright but wait until he offers you his paw before you try and befriend him."

Charlie grinned. "He had me waiting several hours."

"Well, I'll take your word on that."

They all fell into comfortable silence as the game was still on. Bella had no interest in the game and lowered herself to sit next to Patch. Almost as though he understood her mood, he placed his head in her lap and gave a sigh. This caused a chuckle from everyone.

**Billy POV**

That has to be the most human of dogs I have ever seen. From what Charlie told me, he even eats like one of us. He had mourned the loss of leftover breakfast.

"How long have you had Patch, Bella?"

"About five years. I found him in a ditch when I was twelve and I had my brothers tow him home."

I kept eye contact, willing her to continue.

"His previous owners had been putting him in dog fights. Illegal of course. You see there?"

She held up his head and turned it gently. Across his left eye there was a huge scratch that had blinded him completely. I could see that part of his right ear was also missing.

"It took some time for him to trust me completely and there are times when I doubt he does but I wouldn't be without him. He's my baby."

Well, her baby was almost half the size of her. I'd hate to see him all riled up. It had been enough to send the Cullen boy running for the hills.

Now here came the problem; how to ask her without appearing too suspicious?

I chose the direct approach.

"Bella, Jake mentioned that you've been getting some, er, unwanted attention from the Cullens."

This caught Charlie's attention.

"Bells, is this true?"

"Yeah. They've been hanging around but I keep telling them I'm not interested."

"Well, if things get too much, you know you can talk to us."

"Now, wait here. The Cullens are some of the most decent people in Forks. Dr Cullen is an amazing surgeon. He could get work anywhere, yet he chooses to work here. His children are some of the most polite I've ever seen."

Charlie and I had already had many arguments of this vein. He could not understand why I refused to attend Fork's hospitable for my appointments.

Bella interrupted. "That may be but they are still politely persistent. Both Jasper and Edward seem to think it fun to ask me to go to the stupid Prom or offer to drive me to Seattle."

I noticed how antagonistic she was about the Prom. Personally, I thought it was a good, wholesome tradition for the young ones.

"Bella, why didn't you mention this sooner?"

"It's no big deal dad. They'll get bored soon once the shiny new toy has lost its appeal. Besides, I'm not interested in any of them."

"Well what about any of the others?"

"Dad, are we really going to talk about boys?"

He had to smile at that. "No I guess not."

It was later that night that as the boys were helping Charlie into Bella's truck that I had the chance to talk to her.

"Bella, about the Cullens..."

"Billy, if you're about to tell me to stay away from the Cullens, then save your breath. I have no intention of ever being a part of the Cullen's charade."

Her words caused looks to be passed between the Pack and I.

"Why do you say that?"

"Billy, I wasn't born yesterday. I mean, no family shares that many similarities. Besides, they're supposed to be adopted. And although their father is a well-renowned doctor, how can he afford to dress all five of them as though they were cut-outs from fashion magazines?"

"Have you shared your views with anyone?"

"No and I don't intend to. If that's how they want to live then that's their business. I want no part of it. I will continue to rebut any advances they make, whether if friendship or even acquaintances. I came here to get to know my dad and have my own life. Nothing will change that."

"Alright then Bella. It was good to see you again. You're welcome here anytime, you know that."

She smiled. "Thanks Billy, that means a lot."

I waved them off. The others had managed to hear our conversation. One in particular seemed pleased with her words, though saddened at the same time. He would not have an easy time with Bella. She was a strong and independent young woman.

It would be entertaining to watch. Very entertaining.


	10. Unexpected developments

**Previously...**

"Alright then Bella. It was good to see you again. You're welcome here anytime, you know that."

She smiled. "Thanks Billy, that means a lot."

I waved them off. The others had managed to hear our conversation. One in particular seemed pleased with her words, though saddened at the same time. He would not have an easy time with Bella. She was a strong and independent young woman.

It would be entertaining to watch. Very entertaining.

**Patch POV**

Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella.

Must protect Bella.

Save her from the leeches.

Bring her to the wolves.

Fulfil destiny. Save Bella.

**Sam POV**

I had no idea what to do about this latest development. Bella Swan knew more than she was letting on and she was reluctant to fill us in on the secret. However, Billy seemed to trust her and saw no reason to find out what she knows.

I'm not so sure.

It doesn't help the situation that she is now an imprint.

I wish Jacob will take up the mantle of Alpha. I'm tired of being the one in charge.

**Bella POV**

I have a new job!

A few days ago I decided to take my resume to the restaurant in Port Angeles. They gave me a brief interview then and there and before I had reached home, I received a call, asking if I could start Friday night.

EEEK!

I rushed inside to find Charlie, Billy and Harry enjoying a can or two (or three or four) and watching the game.

I'll never understand why men get so much pleasure from watching these sort of games. Does it give them some sort of thrill, watching men play with balls?

Charlie looked up as I came in. "Hey Bells, how did it go?"

"You are now looking at the new server, Friday nights, Saturdays and Sunday afternoons."

"That's great honey. I'll have to come and see how you got on. Bells went for that restaurant job in Port Angeles."

Billy's smile was warm. "Great, I'll tell the boys. They'll want to visit."

"That's fine but let me have a couple of weeks to settle in before you send in the troops."

Billy mock-saluted. "You got it."

"Hey Bella, Harry brought over some of his fish fry. It's on the hob."

I went to retrieve the food and plate it up. I tasted the smallest bit of it and I was a goner! I scoffed the entire plate in seconds before going back for more.

"Thanks for that Harry. Is there any chance of getting the recipe?"

"Sorry Bella, Old Clearwater secret."

"Darn it."

They chuckled.

"You've got to do better than that Bells, I've been after it for years and he's never given an inch."

I whistled for Patch who joined me on the stairs and we entered my room together. He was reluctant to let me in the room though, even going so far as to block my entrance.

"Patch please, stop messing around."

"What's up Bells?"

"Patch won't let me into my room."

I sidestepped him once, twice. He butted my leg towards the stairs.

"Alright. I'm going."

By the time I got to the lounge, Harry had left the house. Charlie was amused but Billy was staring at me. My time was up and he would not be swayed easily.

**Sam POV**

The Pack and I had been enjoying our lunch when the phone rang.

"Uley residence."

"Sam, its Harry. I need you to send someone down to Charlie's."

"What happened?"

"Well, Bella arrived home and was about to go to her room but that dog of hers wouldn't let her in. Something's going on and we need to find out what."

"I'll come down myself."

The phone rang off and I turned to the others.

"Jake, Paul, you're with me. Embry, Quil, you go on patrol. The rest of you stay here."

We went into the woods to phase, gathering up our clothes in the band on our legs, ready to face the music. Harry was waiting for us outside. I nodded to Paul, who climbed up the tree to sneak into Bella's room. He was after all, the one with the most poignant sense of smell.

"It reeks of leech in there Sam. What do we do now?"

"We'll have to talk to Bella. Find out what she knows."

Harry nodded his approval. I sent in Jake as he was the one Bella was most familiar with. Paul's foot started tapping as we watched Jake enter the house and strike up a conversation.

"Hey Bella, how are you doing honey?"

"I'm alright. Just annoyed with Patch."

"Well, it looks like the three stooges are settling in for the night." We heard them complain at that. "Why don't you come down to the Rez for a bit? The whole gang's hanging out around Sam's."

"I don't know Jake. I don't want to intrude."

"You won't be. After all I invited you."

"Fine. I'll see you later dad, Billy. Harry thanks for the fish fry."

That was our cue to cut out. We ran to the woods and phased back as Bella and Jake headed towards the truck. There was a minor scuffle when Patch refused to let Bella leave without him. It resulted in him climbing into the bed of the truck.

**Bella POV**

We arrived at a small rustic cottage in the woods. It was perfectly made, the wood varnished to fit in with its surrounding trees. It was simply elegant.

I adored it.

There were voices coming from within and I was hesitant to enter. Patch sensed my discomfort and led the way in, Jake slightly behind him.

"Hello, who's this?"

"This is Patch; you know the one we've been talking about."

I stepped in to find an older Native girl approach Patch.

"I wouldn't do that. Patch takes a while to get used to new people."

"You must be Bella Swan. I'm Emily."

I shook the proffered hand. "I didn't realise I was a regular topic of conversation."

She smiled. "Come sit down. You've met the others?"

There was a chorus of "Heys" and "Hellos." I took a seat next to Jake. Patch waited until I was comfortable before sitting on the floor next to me.

"Bella, I wanted to talk to you about something you said to Billy."

"Shoot."

"You mentioned about not being part of the Cullen's charade? What did you mean by that?"

I was uncomfortable. "Sam, why does this matter?"

"Because it's unusual for anyone to say something like that. We need to know why."

"I don't know why it's any of your business. I already told Billy that I wouldn't be sharing my suspicions with anyone. Unless you explain why this is so important, I won't be saying anything else."

"Bella, you've told us that two of the Cullen boys have been paying you some unwanted attention. We know that you've told them to leave you alone but they won't be put off so easily. They've already crossed the line and we're worried that they will take things too far. Bella, Patch was reluctant to let you into your room earlier, well we checked it out and..."

Wait what? "You snuck into my room."

The one called Paul spoke up. "Not him, me."

"There was a scent, Bella. Patch reacted strongly to it and I think I know why. He's more attune to his surroundings then a regular dog. He's protective instincts are in overdrive. He's more wolf than dog."

"I know what he is and I reckon I know what you all are. You're shifters right?"

There was a collective sigh. Did they really think I wouldn't figure it out?

With one look, Sam took control. "Yes Bella. We shift or phase into wolves to protect our tribe from our enemies."

"The Cullens?"

"No, they claim to be something different than others of their kind. Our ancestors chose to believe them."

The answer smacked me in the face. "Let me guess, cold ones?"

"How did you know?"

I didn't hear him. I was too mad to listen. I stormed out of the house, Patch by my side. I had been stupid not to notice this before. Of course the Cullens were cold ones. The facts had been staring me in the face all along and I was too stubborn to pick up.

This is bad. Very bad.

I had hoped that I would escape the family's curse but Fate clearly had her own plans for me.

They were hovering nearby, waiting for me. I approached and they followed me back into the house. Sam caught my eye, concern etched across his face.

"You alright?"

"Not really."

"I'm sorry about this Bella but you needed to know. It's our job to protect you."

Not another one!

I groaned "Why protect me?"

Seeing his mistake, he countered. "Well, we protect humans. That's what we were built for."

"Yeah, I know that. It's just I never thought this would happen to me."

"You don't seem so surprised about all this."

"Really? Well it's hard to be surprised about something you've been dreading half your life will happen."

I had their interest now. "You were waiting for this to happen? You expected it?"

"I grew up knowing about all this. I come from a ... "I struggled before settling, "family that have dealt with wolves and cold ones, vampires, whatever."

They all spoke at once. "What?" "Tell us."

"I can't."

"Why not? Is it because we're... what was that word?" Paul and Jared had a look of intense concentration on their faces.

"You mean Gorja's? Yes that's part of it but it's more than that. It is physically impossible for me to talk about the legends until I reach a certain age and even then I might not be able to."

"Sounds like an Alpha order."

They all nodded. Clearly they were frequent in these parts. Whatever they may be.

"Something like that."

"Well, I hope when the time comes that you'll be able and willing to tell us. Until then, we need to know about Patch."

"Patch? Well, he's a wolf, well part wolf. Timber wolf to be precise."

Jake was incredulous. "And you're alright with that?"

"Of course. Wolves have always been a part of our lives. They're the most loyal creatures to ever walk this planet. Much better than a collie or a spaniel."

Paul sneered. "Yeah, why have a collie when you could have your very own wolf cub?"

"Exactly."

They laughed. I think Paul spoke with a different meaning to his words but I didn't pick up on it.

"Well, I hope that you'll be a regular here. You'll be very welcome. It'll give me a break from these morons." We were interrupted by cries of protest. "But I have to warn you, they're on their best behaviour now but they're not always so polite."

"Emily, I grew up with four older step-brothers. Believe me, I'm used to the poor table manners and er...random bodily functions."

Emily raised her eyebrow. "You mean like burping?"

"And the other one. Charlie's too polite and it takes some getting used to."

"Well, you won't find that here. I think you'll fit right in."

"If you need any help with the cooking then I'll be more than willing to help."

"Bella, would you be able to move in? I'll kick Sam out if necessary."

"Hey!" Sam cried out.

"Sorry Emily but I think Charlie would protest there. I'll come here when I'm not working."

"That sounds perfect. You work at Forks High, right."

"Yes and I managed to get a new job as a server in Port Angeles."

"We'll have to come and visit you then."

I laughed and suggested that they not come for a couple of weeks, just like with Charlie. They were more than happy with that. I left there, more settled than I had been. They had decided that things would continue in the same way but I would spend as much time as I could with them. It wouldn't be so hard. They were a really decent group of people.

I went to bed, ready for a night of oblivion, only to be denied.

I was in a meadow surrounded by wild flowers. From the depths of the woods, the wolves took their residence. One in particular was more alert than his brothers. His eyes watched me with such intensity that I shivered.

From a gap in the clearing, Jasper and Edward Cullen emerged. Their mouths outlined with a deep red liquid. The clothes bore the marks of a recent struggle. Their eyes bore through my very skull as I felt the pull towards them. My feet struggled with my mind and the more alert wolf came to stand between us, bringing a brother. They crouched, ready to spring as the Cullens stepped closer, their eyes full of wanting and hunger, their teeth as sharp as a new blade, reaching ever closer for my neck. A voice screamed...

"Isabella!"


	11. The Imprint

**Previously...**

I went to bed, ready for a night of oblivion, only to be denied.

I was in a meadow surrounded by wild flowers. From the depths of the woods, the wolves took their residence. One in particular was more alert than his brothers. His eyes watched me with such intensity that I shivered.

From a gap in the clearing, Jasper and Edward Cullen emerged. Their mouths outlined with a deep red liquid. The clothes bore the marks of a recent struggle. Their eyes bore through my very skull as I felt the pull towards them. My feet struggled with my mind and the more alert wolf came to stand between us, bringing a brother. They crouched, ready to spring as the Cullens stepped closer, their eyes full of wanting and hunger, their teeth as sharp as a new blade, reaching ever closer for my neck. A voice screamed...

"Isabella!"

**Bella POV**

Now that the dreams had started, I knew that I was in trouble. My finding out about the Wolves and the Vampires had set things in motion. These last months before my eighteenth birthday would be pivotal.

Meanwhile, my first week as a server had gone very well. According to the owner, I had "natural charm which was very welcome here". Between working at the school and the restaurant, I was earning a decent wage but I didn't really had time to spend it.

After the first month, Sam and the Pack decided that it was time to try the restaurant. They arrived along with Charlie, Billy and Emily. They found it amusing that I had to address them as 'Sir' and 'Ma'am' and took advantage of the free refills of bread rolls. They did however leave a very generous tip.

Life in Forks continued. The Cullen brothers maintained their pursuit of me but I didn't have much time to dwell on it. I felt easier knowing what they were and I was able to refuse their invitations much more firmly. Much to the dismay of the little pixie.

I found her personality really grating. She was such a know-it-all, which was never a good trait. Her regular pouts and 'poor little me' looks she threw me made me want to gag.

The school year finished, leaving me with a lot of time on my hands. I spent as much time as I could in La Push. Helping Emily with the cooking relaxed me. I had fallen into a very familiar routine, only this time I didn't mind so much as all our efforts were very much appreciated.

There was one person in particular who I found myself hanging out with the most. His name was Paul and according to Jake, he was one of the hot-heads of the group. He was also a man-whore.

This confused me.

Come to think of it, most of what the Pack said confused me. I managed to tune out the majority of it. However, there were times when I could not. My mouth would open and I would blurt out the first thing that came into my head.

Take yesterday for instance. We were sitting in Sam's, watching the TV. I was sat next to Paul, with Jared near my feet.

"So do women pay you?"

"What?" I had his full attention now.

"To sleep with them." His brows were raised. "Jake told me you're considered a man-whore. Whores sleep with men for money, or so I'm told. Do women pay you to sleep with them?"

"No." He looked really offended and hurt.

"Naw, not Paul, he gets paid in women's screams." Quil then proceeded to imitate someone who looked like they were having a fit.

Sam took control as Paul stormed out. "That's enough."

I felt the Packs stares. Quil was still laughing and the rest were trying to hide their smiles. "I'm sorry, if I said something wrong. I didn't mean to."

Embry snorted. "You didn't get out much did you?"

"No, not really. It was pretty isolated where I grew up. The people I lived with didn't believe or approve in mixing with Gorjas in any capacity."

Jared was concerned. "So won't you get in trouble now?"

I shrugged. "I'm no longer of their concern so they don't care what I do."

There was a group consensus. "That's harsh."

**Jared's POV**

Paul stormed off after Bella asked him about being a man-whore. I waited a while before joining him. He had gotten as far as the beach and wasn't showing any sign of stopping. I joined him in his silence.

"She didn't mean it you know."

"I get that."

"Then why are you mad?"

"I'm not mad at her, just surprised. Jake though..."

"You've got it bad, haven't you" He shrugged. "Why don't you tell her?"

"She probably won't want me. You're the one that's better for her."

"That is true but do you really want to give in so easily? She might even like a bit of man-whore."

I dodged his fist, laughing.

He shook his head and I grinned. Paul had always been known as the man-whore of La Push. Since Bella had arrived, that whole thing had gone out the window.

We had known each other since we were little. Both players and well-known to the ladies and other girls in Forks. But now, we were at a standstill. The curse known as imprinting had struck again and our friendship would be put to the test.

We had both imprinted on Bella.

Of course, neither of us had meant to. I imprinted on her during that impromptu pizza and game night at Charlie's when I had saved her from the wolf stampede. Paul's had happened when all of us went to the restaurant. She had refilled another basket of rolls and had said,

"Would you like a bread roll, Sir?"

He'd looked up at the sir and bam, instant imprint.

We had managed to keep it quiet from the pack for the past few weeks. Sam probably suspected but we had always been good at shielding things. It was lucky that Bella was a regular visitor to La Push otherwise the both of us would have been suffering from a nervous breakdown from being apart from our imprint.

Now that things were getting complicated, it was time to let Bella know. The plan was to speak with her away from the others. We'd tell her all and see where she wanted this to go before confessing all.

**Paul POV**

The next morning, we arrived at the Swan household. She had been eating breakfast. One thing I found with Bella is that she's good at making big portions. And leftovers.

Her eyes were full of surprise at our being on her doorstep. "Hey, Paul, Jared. I didn't know we were meeting up today?" She tailed off.

"We weren't. We wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay, well do you want something to eat?"

We willingly accepted the pancakes, bacon and eggs from Bella. Patch looked at us with disdain. We hadn't been able to get his seal of approval yet. Maybe he sensed our feelings for Bella and he wasn't sure what to make of them yet.

"What did you want to tell me?"

Jared briefly spoke about imprinting. All the ins and outs. I watched her face for a reaction and I wasn't much enthused with what I saw. She had began fairly neutral, only to get progressively worried. My wolf wasn't happy.

"So basically, the three of us are supposedly soul mates?"

"Something like that. We will be anything you need."

"Isn't that a bit one-sided?"

"Not really. Our wolves see you as their mate, so do we but you set the tone of the relationship."

"Are you sure that I'm your imprint? You haven't misread the signs?"

We shook our heads.

"Believe me Bella, it's pretty instantaneous. It's like love at first sight, only much stronger."

She shook her head. "Then I'm sorry but the two of you are in for a lot disappointment. I don't want to be with anyone."

"Is this because of the Cullens?"

She was genuinely surprised at my suggestion. "It has nothing to do with them. It's all me."

Please don't let her use the whole – "It's not you, it's me" routine. Jared and I had used that one too many times.

"Can we ask why?"

"I don't want to do the whole boyfriend/ girlfriend thing. It doesn't interest me."

"If that's what you want. We can each be a friend, a brother..."

She looked bored now. "I have four brothers. I don't need any more."

This was getting us nowhere. "Look, we don't have to decide now. Why don't you give us a chance? Get to know us..."

"And find out that you're both really great guys? I already know that."

The both of us smiled at that. Jeez, we might as well have handed over our man-cards to Bella. This chick can definitely cope with weird.

"Bella, the thing is, we have to be near you. You're all we see. If you try and cut us out of your life, well it would be bad for all of us." Jared finished his explanation.

"So, if I don't accept the imprint, you'll be hurt? In that case I accept but you need to know that I can't offer you more than friendship."

"That's all we ask."

"Thank-you Bella. Do you want to do something today? We could watch a movie?"

"Well, there are not many options here."

"We'll go out."

"The three of us?"

"Why not?"

People in Port Angeles were shocked to see the two well known 'ladies-men' of La Push out with Chief Swan's daughter. But those who knew her put it as a friend thing.

They trio watched some lame-ass action movie before grabbing something to eat. They dropped Bella off and she promised that she would come down to the Rez to talk with Sam.

They were waiting outside Sam's when the familiar red truck appeared. Paul stepped over to open the door and Jared held his hand out.

"May I help you ma'am?"

She sighed and jumped out.

Sam was ready to find out what was going on with Jared and Paul. He was not however prepared to hear that both of them had imprinted on Bella and that whilst she had accepted them, she did not want more from either of them than friendship.

The summer continued with Bella spending much of her free time with the Pack. Charlie was delighted to know that she had been welcomed so easily and now he had even more of an excuse to go down to the Rez. He also found that Bella was slowly redecorating the house, often getting the Pack to help out. Soon his little sanctuary began to look more welcoming. The walls had been painted a light cream colour. The effect enlarged the room which was handy as they had become host to the Pack.

Bella had also decided to invest in a hen coop for the back garden. She was now the proud owner of two chickens and a rooster. Bella had even sound-proofed the coop to decrease to noise of the rooster crowing. Charlie's day began with a large helping of scrambled, boiled or poached eggs, followed by the accustomed fry-up. He was content.

Patch was slowly becoming accustomed to the Pack. He had shaken paws with Jake, Embry, Quil and Emily. However, he was hedging his bets over Sam, Jared and Paul. Especially the last two. They had an unhealthy interest in his young mistress. He would certainly be keeping an eye on them and should they ever hurt her like _him_...

As for Bella, her dreams continued to affect her. Little did she know that there were two wolves who kept watch beneath her window every night. They rotated shifts to maintain patrol and ensure that they both had an equal amount of time with _their_ Bella.

**I hope I did a good job on the whole double imprint. I'm a first timer.**

**Any thoughts?**


End file.
